


Где-то с ними

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предвкушение. Именно это чувствуешь, когда надеешься на такую долгожданную встречу с теми, кого не видел много лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то с ними

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 26 ноября 2014 года

Предвкушение. Именно это чувствуешь, когда надеешься на такую долгожданную встречу с теми, кого не видел много лет. Конечно, никто не ожидает крепких дружеских объятий и распития шампанского на бродешафт. Но возможность увидеть тех, кого считаешь родным половину своей прожитой жизни, будоражит кровь, заставляя сердце биться сильнее о рёбра от волнения, а окружающий мир шататься от представления как это будет.

Воспоминания вихрем проносятся в голове, подкидывая разные образы. Как резвились на пляже в Японии, как вместе бродили по городу, как вместе распили бутылку спиртного, не побоявшись гнева менеджера. Так приятно было чувствовать то тепло, тот уют, который дарили друг другу, даже несмотря на все наши разногласия. Каждый мог смело назвать другого братом.

Но это всё осталось в прошлом. В том городе воспоминаний. Кажется, будто его сжигают. Но нет, не кажется. Он горит ярким пламенем, сжигая оставшиеся мосты между нами. Можно было бы и подкинуть дров, но нет надобности — топлива достаточно. Теперь впору покинуть город. Он — памятник прошлому и больше нет необходимости его хранить. Когда-то мечтали быть где-то с вами. Больше не будет посиделок перед домом, в ожидании, когда потушат свет. Больше не будет ссор, не будет слез, не будет упреков, не будет громких хлопков дверей. Больше не будет радости на всех, не будет смеха, не будет разговоров до утра. _Больше не будет пять._

Каждый раз, выходя в свет, улыбаемся камерам, журналистам, коллегам по цеху. Улыбаемся всем! Когда на самом деле хочется быть где-то с ними. Но их нет. Рядом нет. _И эту пустоту не заполнить._ Была надежда на эту встречу, но…

Больно. Вспышки продолжают слепить, фотографы едва из обуви не выскакивают, чтобы сделать удачные снимки. Нет сил улыбаться. Все запасы энергии истощились, когда сказали, что они не придут. Зубы сводит от досады и обиды. За столько лет здесь ничего не изменилось. _Мёртвая точка._ Как пригвождённые стоят на ней и ничего не делают. Даже шага ступить не пытаются. Хотя, зачем надрываться, если и так всё устраивает? Конечно.

Красная дорожка сегодня не символ почётности. Теперь она является прекрасным примером того, во что превратились сердца, полные надежды. Они обливаются кровью, а по ним топчутся все, кому не лень сегодня ходить. Снова остались в дураках. Снова обманули надежды и опустили в самый низ. Была мысль, что ниже уже просто некуда, но было ошибкой так полагать. Это действительно было неожиданно.

 _Разочарование._ Это то, что пришло после боли и бессонной ночи в компании дорогого алкоголя. Нет, напиваться до состояния невменяемости никто не собирался. Но пропустить пару стаканчиков было просто необходимо, чтобы затушить внутри тлеющие угли досады из-за рухнувших надежд и не дать разгореться пожару гнева.

Когда-то пятёрка раскололась. Её пытались склеивать все прошедшие годы. Казалось, нужно всего лишь подобрать хороший клей и подождать, пока склеит так, чтобы больше не разлучались. Но, как видно не всё так просто. И дело вовсе не в клее и времени. _Нельзя склеить то, что однажды разбилось._ И, наверное, хватит пытаться. Это мартышкин труд. Поэтому город воспоминаний пусть горит. Это больше не волнует. Настоящее и будущее — вот, о чём лучше беспокоиться.


End file.
